CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, In CaveClan.... Mistypaw received the warrior name of Mistyflame that evening. 16:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Congratulations, Misty''flame. I can't wait to be a warrior" Thrushpaw mewed to the she-cat. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 16:09, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Congratulations!" Stoneclaw called out. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 16:10, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Thank you," purred Mistyflame. 16:12, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Congrats!" Bladepaw yelled.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:13, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Mistypaw set up her nest in the warrior's den. 18:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "im so jelous right now."said willowpaw "thrushpaw when you are a warrior I will be a warrior soon."said snowpaw "well I hope"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 21:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't I be an apprentice?" Redkit squeaked, annoyed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 05:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Because" Bladepaw replied to Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Because..." Redkit questioned, turning to Bladepaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Maybe the leader has way to many apprentices" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "The leader has all the apprentices?" Redkit asked. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Never mind" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:57, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit padded up to Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar looked at Redkit "Do you need something?" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Why can't I be an apprentice?" he asked the orange tom. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:00, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I decided to make you one tomorrow" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Tomorrow?" Redkit squeled with excitement as he pelted back to the nursery. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded into his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw grabbed a shrew from the fresh-kill pile. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw took Bladepaw out for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw finished the shrew and went into the warriors den. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard padded out of the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) It's been a long day... he thought as he got in. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard yawned and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw started to head towards his nest. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) The next morning... Novastripe woke up and padded out of the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded out of the den. ----Redkit was sitting in the nursery, impatient. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Bladepaw padded up beside Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit didn't realize Bladepaw was by him until a moment later. "Oh, uh hey," he said, rather distractedly. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, how are ya?" Bladepaw asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm fine. You?" he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm good" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "The weather seems pretty good today." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:42, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I can't really stand my brother," he blurted out. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "None of us can" Bladepaw meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't want our mother to die..." he muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm sure you didn't" Bladepaw replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "It's just... The way she died, I guess..." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "How long have you been in front of the nursery?" Bladepaw asked--------Flashstar padded out of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:52, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Well, I've been here only a bit longer than you," he replied. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:54, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Bladepaw and Redkit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hey, Flashstar," Redkit mewed to him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:56, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:58, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw saw the trio and headed towards them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Stoneclaw" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:01, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Hey," he returned the greeting. "What's this about?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I was just about to ask Redkit if he was ready to become an apprentice" Flashstar replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Yes!" Redkit told Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar then padded up the rock and called out "All cats gather around for a clan meeting" He meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:06, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw hobbled towards the gathering cats, Redkit bounding toward them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Today we are having a new apprentice along with a new warrior" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit looked up towards the leader. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:12, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Redkit come up beside me please" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:14, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redkit came forward, his legs slightly shaking. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:15, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Redkit from this day forward you will be called Redpaw, My StarClan be with you through your apprenticeship." Flashstar meowed "Your mentor will be Stoneclaw" he added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw beckoned Redpaw closer as he took a couple steps. Redpaw ran towards Stoneclaw, almost bumping into him. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:20, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Now, Bladepaw come up here beside me please" Flashstar meowed, Bladepaw padded up the rock beside Flashstar.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw sat down beside Stoneclaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:23, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "From this day forward you will be called Bladefang, StarClan honors your strength and loyalty to the clan" Flashstar meowed "remember to sit vigil tonight" Flashstar added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "You about ready to explore the territory, Redpaw?" he whispered as he looked down at him. Redpaw nodded. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:30, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang sat at the camp enterance.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw headed out of the camp, signaling with his tail to follow. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw felt proud that his apprentice became a warrior.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:35, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Let's start with borders," Stoneclaw said, as they were nearing the borders. Redkit nodded enthusiatically. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar hopped down from the rock.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) After explaining the borders, Stoneclaw showed him the territory as they worked their way back to camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:41, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "What's that?" Redpaw asked as he smelled something like crowfood. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:44, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw padded out of camp for a hunt.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw walked towards the smell. "Smells like a passing rogue," he muttered. "We should go back to camp, he told Redpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:48, September 1, 2013 (UTC) snowpaw and willowpaw came walking to redpaw."looks like only oakkit is still a kit."said willlowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar licked Lightningshadow on the ear and padded over to the nursery.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:53, September 1, 2013 (UTC) THe two cats were back in camp. "You can get something from the fresh-kill pile. I'm going to tell Flashstar what you found," Stoneclaw told Redpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:55, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit was mad becauese he was still a kit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:59, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Oakkit i need you to come with me" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:02, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw hurried towards Flashstar. "Redpaw found some crowfood with the scent of rogues." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:03, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit followed the leader.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:05, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar stopped at the entrance of his den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:08, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw grabbed a squirrel and wondered why the leader wanted Oakkit. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:09, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit was wondering why the leader wanted him.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:11, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar then padded into his den and told Oakkit to follow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Iceblizzard," Stoneclaw said as he padded towards her, "will you take a hunting patrol? You can take whoever you'd like." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:16, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Oakkit followed him.meanwhile snowpaw heard this noice.It sounded like a cat getting run over.Snowpaw ran all the way over and saw her dad was killed by a monster.She started to cry.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:18, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Oakkit i'm making you an apprentice in two more moons then i want you to train hard and stay loyal to CaveClan" Flashstar meowed "and If you can't do that then you'll stay a kit" he added.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:21, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw was eating the squirrel slowly. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:22, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "ok"said oakkit.Then he went over to redpaw."can you keep a secret?"asked oakkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:24, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard padded over to Snowpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:26, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Depends," Redpaw replied, slightly wary. If it's one like Bluesky's death, I sure wouldn't... ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:27, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard padded back to Stoneclaw "yes i can" She replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:32, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Snowpaw looked at iceblizzard."The sceret is I killed bluesky.Dont tell ok?"whispered oakkit to redpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Don't forget to check for scents of rogues. I believe they've been hunting on the territory," Stoneclaw added. --- "Ca- Can't I tell Stoneclaw?" Redpaw asked? ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I wont forget" Iceblizzard meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:37, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "no you cant tell anyone."said oakkit."if you do I will kill you."whispered oakkit.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 14:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "You... You wouldn't kill me!" squeaked Redpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:40, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard called for Novastripe and Badgerclaw to go on patrol with her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Streamkit and flowerkit played outside the nursery. Dappleh Falling is a way of Landing 16:07, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt tried to scramble away from the den, feeling frightened. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:34, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Oh no you don't," Chillcloud hissed. She dragged the injured sh-ecat back to the den. "If you move, you might hurt your brain more. You're ''very ''lucky to be alive, missy; don't want to screw that up now." -- Tansykit scrambled up to Flashstar. "Can I be an apprentice?" Her blue-gray eyes were wide. "I think I'm six moons old now." 16:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Who the hell are you!" She yelled scrambling backwards. DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:39, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "Chillcloud. Your medicine cat." The white she-cat growled. "If you want to die, be my guest and run wild." 16:43, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Snowpelt blinked and looked around, then sat down. --- "Brain damage." Fireshard walked in and sat down, "she forgot everything about her life." DawnUser talk:Takeachance32 16:46, September 1, 2013 (UTC) "I'm aware." Chillcloud muttered. 16:50, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw paced around the medivcine den, thinking. 01:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Iceblizzard, Novastripe, and Badgerclaw came back from the patrol.Skaarsgurd (talk) 07:40, September 2, 2013 (UTC) suddenly a dark forest cat came by ready for battle.She had very sharp claws.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow groomed his fur. 16:13, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay